


Interfering Elms

by Lunamionny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/pseuds/Lunamionny
Summary: When Draco indulges Luna's birthday wish of having ‘sex in the woods’, he really hadn't planned on the attendance of a rather unusual third party.





	Interfering Elms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> A little Druna smut and silliness for the wonderful Frumpologist - Happy Birthday!  
Thanks tabbycat for her beta-ing.

Sometimes sex with Luna was urgent and passionate, at other times it was exquisitely slow and languid. The time Draco had asked her what she'd wanted for her birthday, and she had said that she'd like to go into the woods of the Malfoy estate and 'fuck outside', the sex had been a mixture of passionate _ and _ languid, due to a rather unusual mid-shag interruption...

* * *

They hadn't seen each other for at least a week, and Draco’s horniness had increased with each day of Luna’s absence. Now, as they walked down the gravel path to the woods, it had reached a fever pitch. All morning, Luna had been teasing him with kisses and touches, and the wearing of a delightful summer dress that clung to her in all the right places. 

So the moment they got to a grassy clearing in the midst of the woods, Draco pulled Luna to him and kissed her roughly, before spinning her around so that she was facing an elm tree on the outskirts of the clearing. He brushed her hair away from her shoulders, leaned down and started to kiss and suck hungrily at her neck.

He knew by now that she sometimes liked it like this - rough and commanding - and indeed, she responded by whimpering, pushing back against him, placing her hands on the trunk of the tree to give herself some leverage and rubbing her arse into his raging hard-on. Then she reached behind her, grabbed at his erection through his jeans and started to stroke it.

"Please," she murmured.

In response, he pushed her knickers aside and ran his fingers along her folds. He moaned involuntarily as he felt how wet she was. He would normally take more time, but he could feel that she was so, so ready. He quickly undid his trousers, released his aching cock and placed it at her entrance. Luna gasped in response and leaned against the tree further, resting her forearms against it so she could arch her back and tilt her arse up, allowing Draco’s cock easy access to her beautiful, needy cunt. 

He thrust up into her in one powerful movement but then momentarily stilled, because the feeling of being inside her was still sometimes overwhelming. He didn’t think he would ever feel so connected to anyone like he did in these moments with her.

When he started moving in rhythmic, uncompromising thrusts, Luna’s whimpers became quiet cries that mingled with his wanton grunts. 

"Draco," she moaned. Fuck, he loved the way she said his name when they shagged. Well, all the time, but especially when they shagged. 

"Draco," she repeated, louder this time. He was vaguely aware that there was an unusual, urgent edge to her voice, and it was coupled with the fact that she was shifting forwards, away from him. _ No - why would she do that? It felt so good to be inside her - _

"Draco, we have to stop!”

That word - _ stop _ \- jolted through his lust-filled mind and winded him like a rogue bludger. He froze, his stomach flipping nauseatingly. _ Fuck, he hadn’t hurt her, had he? _

"What’s wrong? Are you okay?" Alarm and remorse made his cock soften and his gut twist. The thought that he might have hurt her was intolerable. He leaned forward, trying to see her face.

"I'm fine, Draco," she reassured him, in that lovely, lilting voice she had, and relief flooded him. "It's the tree. It's offended. It would rather we didn't fuck against it, it told me. It's told me a few times now, actually."

“The tree?” Draco repeated dumbly. 

“Yes,” Luna confirmed simply. 

He slipped out of her, looking up at the elm in disbelief, trying to comprehend Luna's words. The tree - the _ tree _ had _ told _ Luna to stop having sex up against it? He could _ not _ fathom that this bloody elm was sentient and that it had managed to ‘speak’ to Luna, but he'd let himself believe so many things since knowing her, why not this?

Luna turned and smiled at Draco, wide and innocent, as if it were perfectly normal to have conversed with flora whilst being fucked up against it.

"The ground - it's dry," Luna suggested lightly, taking Draco’s hand and leading them towards the centre of the clearing. She lowered herself down onto the soft leaves and grass of the forest floor and pulled him down with her.

Draco's diminishing disbelief was replaced by irritation. Not at Luna, of course, but at the bloody tree, for its interruption to what had been turning into a rather tremendous shagging session. He graced the elm with one of his worst scornful glares before lowering himself over Luna as she shifted to pull her knickers off. She reached for his cock as she parted her legs, and the tree was forgotten as Draco lost himself in her once more.

Later, when they'd both finished - and Draco did, indeed, make sure that Luna ‘finished’ _ multiple _ times - they both sat up, their bodies and minds tired but content. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Happy birthday. I hope your present was what you’d been hoping for."

"It was. Thank you so much. I thoroughly enjoyed it." She beamed at him.

There were leaves stuck around Luna's hair like a tiara, her clothes were hopelessly dishevelled, her hair tousled and cheeks flushed. She seemed oblivious to all of it, and Draco didn’t think he'd seen anything more beautiful. 

"You know, next time, if you want to fuck me against a tree, that oak wouldn't mind," Luna said matter-of-a-factly, gesturing to a tree with a huge trunk a few metres away. "It's three hundred years old and it’s 'seen it all', it says.

"The trees are really sentient?" Draco asked, eyeing the oak suspiciously.

"Oh yes. Although their thoughts aren't particularly sophisticated. They mostly boast about how deep their roots are, moan about whether they're getting enough water and then they sometimes bicker with each other about how one of them is blocking out the others' sunlight with their branches. Those arguments get worse in the summer, of course, when their leaves are full. But anyway, the oak said it actually wouldn't mind it."

Draco frowned, unsure. "Hmm...if you really wanted to, we could but, to be honest, the thought of it makes me feel a bit weird - like I'd be having some kind of threesome with you and the tree."

Luna laughed in response to his words, her delightful, full, infectious laugh, which always made him smile, a smile just for her - rare, real and genuine. Willing himself to ignore the now ominous presence of the trees surrounding them, he pulled Luna to him in a tight embrace.

  



End file.
